Just few hours
by tea-cannelle
Summary: OS, Tokio Hotel. C'est simplement l'histoire de quelques heures, sans vraiment plus de conséquences, sauf si vous préférez imaginer une autre fin, à vous de voir...


La femme m'introduisit dans une chambre à l'étage ; celle de son fils, libre pour la nuit. Morte de fatigue, je ne pris même pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, la lueur de la Lune qui filtrait travers les vieux volets était suffisante pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'au lit. La chambre était grande et rangée ; la sensation du parquet sous mes pieds nus m'arracha un sourire. Je déposai mes affaires aux pieds du lit et me changeai rapidement. Un matelas moelleux et une couette épaisse m'accueillirent enfin, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je n'avais pas dormi dans un vrai lit et celui-ci était terriblement spacieux et confortable. La tête sur l'oreiller, je me laissais envahir peu à peu par la fatigue, la sensation de bien-être et l'odeur envoûtante qui émanait des draps. En fermant les yeux, je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressemblait un garçon dont le parfum me rappelait un mélange de miel et d'épices…

Il était très tard lorsque nous terminâmes cette nuit là, mais mon frère et moi décidâmes tout de même de rentrer chez notre mère, une fois n'était pas coutume, elle serait heureuse de la surprise. Sans faire de bruit, nous entrâmes et laissâmes un mot sur la table de la cuisine avant de rejoindre nos chambres respectives en échangeant à peine un « bonne nuit » tant nous étions exténués par notre soirée. Je tenais à peine debout et n'avais qu'une envie : dormir. Je n'allumai pas en entrant dans ma chambre, je connaissais la pièce par cœur et pour une fois je l'avais laissée rangée, sauf le lit qu'apparemment je n'avais pas pris la peine de faire avant de partir. Je remarquai que ma mère avait laissé des vêtements aux pieds de mon lit, je m'en occuperais le lendemain. Je me débarrassai rapidement de mon pantalon et T-shirt ainsi que de quelques bracelets et me hâtai de soulever les couvertures. Seule la fatigue retint mon cri. La fatigue et peut être aussi l'habitude. Quelqu'un dormait déjà dans mon lit. Ce quelqu'un ressemblait, à la lueur de la Lune, à une jeune fille de mon âge, aux cheveux sombres et au teint pâle. Un faible sourire habitait ses lèvres, comme si le sommeil l'avait lavée de tous soucis. Je pestais intérieurement contre ma mère, ses (très) nombreuses relations et ses habitudes d'inviter n'importe qui à rester dormir. Mais il était trop tard pour la mauvaise humeur et cette jeune fille ne prenait pas trop de place, c'était ma chambre, elle avait du être prévenue, nous pouvions dormir dans le même lit, vu l'heure qu'il était je ne craignais pas l'équivoque. Silencieusement, j'attrapai donc un T-shirt propre et me glissai dans le lit, pour de bon cette fois. Je me tournai pour lui faire dos, ma laissant emporter par le sommeil.

Je fus réveillée par un mouvement à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris avec effroi que je n'étais plus seule dans le lit. Une personne qui ne devait être que le propriétaire du lit se débattait à côté de moi, comme s'il était prisonnier des couvertures. Il me tournait le dos et j'osai à peine respirer, ne sachant s'il était réveillé ou non. Il se retourna brusquement vers moi et je pu constater qu'il dormait bel et bien, mais ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, il était en plein cauchemar. Ses gestes étaient de plus en plus secs, sa respiration, forte et saccadée. Il se retourna à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois, j'eus à peine le temps de réfléchir, mon corps réagit le premier. Je saisis ce jeune homme avant qu'il ne puisse tomber du lit et le ramenai au milieu du matelas. J'avais peur de l'avoir réveillé et je repliai mes bras contre moi immédiatement. Quelques mots franchirent ses lèvres, incompréhensibles, un rictus de tristesse vint figer son visage. Il tendit une main vers moi, mais n'attrapa que le bas de mon T-shirt. Il serrait le bout de tissus entre ses doigts, de plus en plus fort ; Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais coincée dans un lit, en compagnie d'un arçon inconnu en proie à un cauchemar et je ne pouvais me dégager. De nouveau, mon corps sembla penser à ma place. Je tendis la main vers sa joue humide, tout doucement et essuyai une larme, tout de suite remplacée par une autre. Je murmurai quelques mots rassurants. Cela sembla le calmer, il avait arrêté de gesticuler, mais ses larmes redoublèrent. Je passai la main dans ses longs cheveux, chuchotant toujours pour le rassurer. Je m'approchai de quelques centimètres afin de pouvoir passer mon bras autour de ses épaules dans une ultime tentative de consolation. Ca n'était plus mon T-shirt qu'il serrait, mais moi, ses bras autour de ma taille, il m'accrochait à lui comme un rocher en pleine tempête. Je le laissai faire. Ses sanglots cessèrent, mais je sentais qu'il pleurait contre moi, en silence. Une larme vint rouler de sa peau contre la mienne. Je tentais de me faire le plus réconfortant possible, passant mes doigts sur sa nuque, murmurant des protections. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était calmé, mais il ne me lâchait toujours pas ; Son odeur était tout contre moi à présent, des effluves d'épices émanaient du creux de son cou et portées par son souffle, venaient se briser contre mon visage.

Mon frère gisait à côté de moi, mort. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter et la pièce se mis à tourner autours de moi. Je tombai à la renverse sur son corps inanimé. Je hurlais, la douleur était insupportable. Je ne voyais plus que lui, son visage, serein à présent et tellement loin. Loin de moi, loin de tout, il avait été la moitié de ma vie et ma laissait derrière lui. J'agrippai son T-shirt, je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne, jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. « On avait juré de rester tous les deux » lui hurlai-je alors que je m'apercevai avec effroi que son corps s'effaçait peu à peu, ses mains, son visage, ses traits tout ce qui m'avait été si familier était en train de disparaître, comme du sable balayé par le vent. Je me jetai contre lui et le serrai de toutes mes forces. Une voix me réveilla, je ne saisissais pas tout à fait ce qu'elle me disait, mais son timbre était apaisant. J'avais juste rêvé. Je m'en rendais compte, mais je n'arrivais pas à empêcher mes larmes de couler. Le corps que je serrais contre moi était celui de la jeune fille couchée dans mon lit. Elle passait sa main dans mes cheveux et murmurait quelque chose, je crois qu'elle essayait de me calmer. Mes pleurs redoublèrent, bien qu'éveillé, j'étais sous le choc du rêve et bien incapable de lui communiquer quoi que ce soit ou même de desserrer mon étreinte.  
Sa main dans mes cheveux s'était arrêtée, elle avait du s'endormir. Je frôlai sa joue alors que j'essuyai la mienne, elle était trempée, de mes larmes sans aucun doute. La pauvre, j'avais du lui faire peur. Cette pensée atténua un peu mes larmes j'étais bel et bien sorti de mon cauchemar. La jeune fille bougea imperceptiblement et son visage s'orienta vers le mien, son souffle vint caresser mon visage, il était brûlant. Je me sentais bien contre elle, je ne savais même pas comment elle s'appelait, mais elle m'avait réconforté. Elle ne me connaissait pas non plus, et c'était rare ces temps-ci. Je souris, j'éprouvais pour elle beaucoup de reconnaissance et un peu de curiosité peut être. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou, respirant un parfum fruits rouges et fermai les yeux. Doucement, je murmurai un merci avant de me rendormir, contre elle.

Le soleil était déjà haut quand je me réveillai. J'étais toujours dans les bras du jeune homme, il avait posé sa tête dans mon cou et respirait calmement. Je me dégageai à contrecœur de son étreinte, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le tirer de son sommeil. Je le découvris enfin, je le trouvais étonnement beau, les traits très fins, des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le cou, un sourire sur les lèvres, malgré la fatigue emprunte sur son visage, je sentis que je me mettais à sourire, gênée à l'idée que j'avais passé la nuit dans les bras d'un tel garçon. Il était temps que j'aille me changer les idées sous une douche ; je récupérai mes affaires de toilette ainsi que des vêtements propres et me dirigeai vers ce que je me souvenais être la salle de bain. A travers la porte, j'entendis l'eau couler, je frappai discrètement pour demander dans combien de temps je pourrais occuper les lieux. Une voix masculine me répondit, je cru comprendre qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. En effet, j'eu à peine le temps de me dire que la dame ne m'avait pas parlé d'un autre garçon que la porte s'ouvrit et que je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un autre jeune homme, au moins aussi beau que celui que je venais de quitter, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette éponge enroulée autour des hanches. Grand, des dreadlocks, des yeux marron qui me lancèrent un regard interrogatif, puis il haussa les épaules et me dit avec un sourire malicieux :  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Tom, Bien dormis ?- Euh… oui, merci beaucoup. » Répondis-je un peu déconcertée par le ton de sa question, mais lui rendant tout de même son sourire. Il me laissa prendre possession de la salle de bain, non sans un dernier regard amusé.

Je me réveillai au moment même où mon frère entrait en trombe dans ma chambre, une serviette autour de la taille. J'étais seul dans le lit, et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce que me valait une visite fraternelle aussi matinale. « Eh ben, je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi tu tenais absolument à rentrer, me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu aurais au moins pu me le dire. »  
Ses plaisanteries graveleuses dès le matin m'insupportèrent quelque peu, mais je fis bonne figure, malgré tout rassuré de voir que mon cauchemar était bel et bien finit. Mais j'eus l'impression d'entrer dans un autre ; Tom tourbillonnait autour de moi, lançant question sur question. Ce ne fut que quand je décidai à me lever et qu'il constata que je portais un T-shirt qu'il se tut et me laissa parler.  
« Tom, calme toi, cette fille, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle…  
- Et alors, moi non plus je ne sais pas toujours comment…  
- Tu vas me laisser parler oui ?! Elle dormait quand je suis arrivé, tu connais maman, ça doit être la fille d'une de ses amies ou un quelque chose du genre. »  
Il lâcha un sourire carnassier, qui ne présageait rien de bon.  
« C'est donc ça, je me demandais aussi comment tu avais réussis à mettre une française qui ne nous connaît même pas dans ton lit. »  
Sur ce sarcasme il passa la porte évitant de justesse l'oreiller que je venais de lui lancer à la figure. Comment ça une française ? J'enfilai mon jean laissé par terre la veille quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau, je m'attendais à voir la tête narquoise de mon frère, mais mes yeux tombèrent sur le jeune fille. Elle avait un carré de cheveux encadrait d'immenses yeux verts et un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux filles qui avaient l'habitude de m'approcher, que ce soit dans la coiffure ou dans les vêtements, elle portait un jean assez large ainsi qu'un haut rayé noir et blanc, rien de bien spécial mais elle avait une allure un peu... inhabituelle, ce qui attisa ma curiosité. Cependant, je n'osais pas prononcer un mot, c'était bien inhabituel chez moi. Elle profita de ce silence pour rassembler ses affaires dans son sac à dos qu'elle mis sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
« Attend » Sa main s'immobilisa au dessus de la poignée. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je tentais ma chance au hasard.  
« Merci pour… » Non, ça c'était nul, pourquoi est-ce que j'avais commencé comme ça ?  
« Mon nom c'est Phil, c'est moi qui te remercie pour m'avoir prêté ton lit, ta mère m'avait dit que tu ne rentrerais pas, comment t'appelles-tu ? »  
Elle avait dit ça naturellement, sans chercher ses mots, avec un léger accent français dont Tom avait parlé. Elle tendait une main devant elle que je serrai, un peu décontenancé par ce geste.  
« Je m'appelle Bill, combien de temps restes-tu ici ? Risquai-je avec un sourire.  
- Je pars aujourd'hui même, j'ai encore un peu de route devant moi et je suis déjà en retard. »

Il avait l'air déçu, sincèrement. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'ajoutai, espérant lui rendre son joli sourire et pour éviter de laisser un blanc s'installer:  
« Je suis française, en voyage en Allemagne, je dois rejoindre Leipzig dans quelques jours et je repartirai en France, ta mère connaît la mienne, on se reverra peut être si ça te dis, on discutera un peu plus longtemps. »  
Oups, loupé Phil, me dis-je en voyant son visage se décomposer peu à peu. Je m'approchai de lui, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il me répondit que oui, mais qu'il trouvait ça dommage que je ne puisse rester plus longtemps, il aurait voulut me remercier pour cette nuit et parler un peu. Puis il sembla brusquement se reprendre et me lança un sourire ravageur. « Tu pourrais peut être me laisser on numéro de téléphone, tenta-t-il. » Je posai mon sac, en sortit un bout de papier et un crayon, notant dessus adresse et numéro de téléphone, et lui tendis le tout avec un sourire amusé, me disant que comme plan drague on faisait difficilement mieux. Je lui demandai le sien.

Je pris la route finalement avec une demie heure de retard sur ce qui était prévu, en sortant de la maison, je tremblais encore. Juste avant de partir, Bill s'était approché de moi, terriblement près, je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres, si près que j'eus peur que mon regard ne devint suppliant. Ce garçon était très attirant, sûrement trop, il m'avait finalement pris dans ses bras, brièvement et soufflé merci au creux de l'oreille. Ce garçon, je tournais maintenant le dos à la nuit que j'avais passé dans ses bras, il avait mon numéro de téléphone dans sa main gauche. Mais c'était juste quelques heures passées ensemble.


End file.
